An Iggy & Ella Tale
by zefron-zefroff
Summary: Ella & Iggy get together, but Iggy screws it up. Yeah.  *Author previously named HuskerChick*
1. The First Chapter

~ELLA'S POV~

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaax!" Nudge's voice cuts through the otherwise silent house. "Gazzy blew up my roooooooooom!"

I'm sitting by myself in the living room, working on my summer homework. I close my books, knowing that the peace wasn't going to come back after this for a long time. 'Should I go up there and see what happened? Or should I leave, and hope it's smoothed out by the time I come back?' I ask myself. I don't have to think long before I make my decision.

"I'm going out! Be back later!" I shout to whoever isn't caught up in the Nudge/Gazzy issue. "I'm coming with you."

Iggy bounds into the mudroom, where I am currently sliding on my sandals.

"Can't stand it here either?" I ask Iggy, who's also slipping on his shoes.

"Well that, and I may or may not have something to do with that explosion." Iggy grins in my direction.

Iggy stands up from the bench where he was sitting and opens the door for me. It amazes me that his hands doesn't spend a single moment searching for the handle; they find it immediately.

"After you?" Iggy makes a bowing motion. I giggle at the ridiculousness of it.

"Thanks," I say and bound down the back stairs towards the garage. I pull the car keys out of my purse and unlock the car. "Where too, Ig?"

"Beach," he says while buckling his seatbelt. Iggy looks somewhat awkward sitting in my tiny car. His tall body doesn't fit well in my car.

"I don't have my bathing suit, and neither do you," I point out.

"So? Who said the beach was just for swimming?"

"Well then, the beach it is." I pull off into the highway. The beach isn't too far from my house, so the silent car ride doesn't bother either of us.

"We're here," I tell Iggy, who's already unbuckling his seatbelt. I reach for my purse, but decide that I don't want to bother carrying it around. So I just hide it under my seat so that nobody decides to break into the car while we're out.

"Which direction?" Iggy asks me.

I point to my right before remembering that he's blind. "C'mon, this way." Iggy follows my voice.

We head over to a patch of beach that looks as though nobodies been there for months. The tides have washed the beach clean, and there wasn't a piece of garbage in sight.

"I hear the waves," Iggy says behind me. I turn to see him kicking off his sneakers while making his way to the shoreline. I remove my sandals and follow him.

"It's beautiful," I tell him. I have second thoughts on saying that, since Iggy can't see it and everything, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"It's so peaceful," Iggy says. I sit down so that the waves swallow my feet when they roll in. Iggy must have heard me, because he sat down next to me.

We don't talk a whole lot, but the silence is far from awkward. It's almost natural.

I look over at Iggy next to me. Wow, he looks good. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes, though he just let it hang there. I guess when your blind it wouldn't bother you to have your bangs covering your eyes. Though he appears tall and lanky, I can see just how ripped he is because he's flexing his arm muscles by leaning on them. And wow, are they BIG.

I begin to blush after I realize how long I've been checking Iggy out. I'm very grateful that he can't see me now.

"So Ella," Iggy breaks our silence, "What's it like, you know, being-well, normal?" he asks me awkwardly.

I think before I answer him. I don't want to sound stupid to Iggy. "It's, well it's nothing special. It's like, you have nothing big to think about, so it's always the little things on your mind. Like what's for dinner. Or when the next book in your favorite series is coming out. Or who you'll sit with at lunch the next day. It bores me to tears, personally. I always wish I had something...extraordinary in my life. But then again, if i had that I'd just want my average life again." I stop, thinking Iggy's heard enough, but he looks absolutely mesmerized. He's staring directly at my face, though I know he can't see it. He continues to stare at me long after I've stopped talking. I blush.

"Can I ask you something?" Iggy asks me. I turn back to face him, because I'd looked away because I couldn't take the intensity of his stare.

"Shoot." I can't tell if Iggy's cheeks are red from blushing, or if they're red from the light that the setting sun's casting.

"What do you look like?" Iggy asks me. I'm not entirely sure what he said, because it came out so fast. "Sorry. I mean, can you, well, describe yourself to me?" I can tell that I'm blushing now.

"Um, well, I have black hair. It's kinda long, I guess. It goes down to my mid back, right about here," though I'm blushing the entire time, I grab Iggy's hand that's closest to me and put it at the end of my hair on my back just below my bra strap. There's no doubt now that Iggy's blushing. I let go of his hand, but it stays on my back for a few seconds (giving me and extreme case of the butterflies) before he drops it. I don't know why, but I somehow feel upset when it's gone. But I decide to forget the feeling and continue. "My eyes are kinda like a blue-grayish kinda color: blue on the outside, gray in the middle. I'm tan. I'm on the shorter side. I have size 8 feet. My nails are painted green. My shoes are black." As I go into more and more detail about myself, Iggy begins to laugh more and more. I finally shut up once the only thing left for me to describe to him is the color of my underwear.

"Thanks, Ella," Iggy says once he's stopped laughing. I smile at him. He smiles back.

"The sun's almost completely down," I tell Iggy. He turns to face the west. I look westward as well.

I'm watching the sun finish setting when I hear Iggy move beside me. I glance sideways to see him inching sideways towards me. The butterflies in my stomach return when I realize he's coming closer. 'Is he making a move on me?' I think. 'Should I move closer too? Does he like me?' I smile at the thought of him liking me. I mean, what're the odds that a guy as hot as Iggy'd like me? 'Wait,' I tell myself, 'Does this mean that I like him too?' Oh my god, I think it does! I like Iggy!

By now, Iggy's shoulder's touching mine. "Ella?"

"Yeah?" I breath. My heart's racing so fast I feel like I'm going to fall backwards dead right then and there.

"What'd you say if I told you I love you?" Oh. My. Lord. Iggy loves me. And I love him too.

I close my eyes, praying that I'm not about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

I swiftly get up on my knees and jump on Iggy with all my might. Lucky for me, my lips didn't totally miss his. They hit them perfectly. At first, his lips just sat there, hanging onto mine, and I'm thinking, 'Oh, God. This was a mistake. He doesn't want this.' But then he grabs my shoulders and pulls me right up against his muscular torso. He pulls me down so that I'm laying on top of him. Our lips dance together, moving like one. My heart feels like it's ready to burst on me. My nails are gripping Iggy's shirt tightly, as if it's the only thing keeping me from falling to my death. Iggy's hands are crossed over my back and holding onto the belt loops on my jean shorts. I feel like I could live forever in this moment, me and Iggy laying together on the perfect beach with the starry post-sunset sky behind us.

Crap. The sun had set. We must've been gone for hours. As much as it pains me, I pull away from Iggy. He looks confused, like he's trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Ella," Iggy says raggedly. He pulls me back down for more, but I put my hands on his chest to keep from going farther.

"We have to go, like, now," I tell him. "The sun's completely gone." Once Iggy realized how late it is, he jumped up, sending me staggering around trying to regain my balance.

Once we've got our shoes on and we're in the car, I reach under the seat into my purse to check my phone. 6 missed calls. I looked at the time on the little glowing clock in my car, and it tells me that it's 9:30. "How were we gone for that long?" I ask myself. We left at 4.

"How long?" Iggy asks me.

"Over 5 hours."

"We're dead."

I nod in agreement. "Oh, I'm nodding, Ig."

He doesn't say anything, so I start up the engine and back out of the empty beach parking lot. Once we're on the highway, we begin to talk. "Sorry," I say meekly to Iggy.

"Don't apologize, Ella. That was," he pauses to find the right word, "amazing." This makes me turn beet-red.

"You weren't so bad yourself," I say shakily. I'm still trying to breath normally.

Iggy laughs before he begins to stare out the window. He appears to be in deep thought, or something.

If it were any other day, I'd never ever think of saying this. But I'm feeling on top of the world, so I go for it. "I love you."

Iggy does a double take. His eyes go wide and his head jerks in my direction. "I love you too, Ella." He leans across to my seat and pulls my lips to his. He all but rips me out of my seat, trying to bring me closer to him. I can't think about anything except Iggy. How perfect he is. How strong his hands feel on the back of my neck. How soft his lips feel. I'm mesmerized.

I feel the car begin to vibrate, and I can tell that we're driving on that yellow line on the side of the road. I yank away from Iggy's strong grip and attempt to regain control over the car, to no avail. We swerve over the edge of the highway and into the ditch. I feel the airbag smash into my face, and I know that I'll have some very painful bruises in the morning.

"Ella, I am so so so sorry," Iggy says. "If I hadn't-" I kiss him again to shut him up. He looks very pleased.

"It's both our fault. Now let's just call Mom so we can get home," I say. I'm very proud of myself for taking control of the situation so well.

I take out my phone and call Mom. I'm very anxious. She picks up on the first ring. "Ella Martinez where have you been! You and Iggy disappear for hours without so much as a word! Where are you?" She screeches.

"We're fine, Mom. We...we just kinda crashed the car." I pause for her reaction.

"Call a tow truck. And come home. Now," she growls.

"Can you give me a number for one?" I ask her. "Nope. If you think your adult enough to go out without telling me, you can find your own tow company number." And with that, she hung up.

"Well?" Iggy asks sheepishly.

"Do you happen to have a tow truck number?" I ask bluntly. I can barely see him shake his head no in the darkness.

"I'll look in the car to see if I've got one in there."

Luckily, I do. I call the company and they inform me that a car will be there for us in a half-hour at the very least.

Me and Iggy sit next to each other on the hood of my car. I guess I must have shivered, because Iggy wraps his arms around me. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Ella?" Iggy asks softly.

"Ahhuh," I mumble in response.

"Would you like to, uh, be my girlfriend?"

I kiss him slowly on the lips. I only intended for it to be a short kiss, but Iggy held tight to me and deepened the kiss by turning his head sideways. We eventually work our way into a position where I'm leaning against the windshield with Iggy pressed on top of me. I force myself to pull apart only once I think I'm blue in the face from lack of oxygen.

"Does that answer your question?" I pant.

"Sure does." Iggy grins before going back in for more. I feel his hands go to my stomach and slowly slide under my shirt until they're resting on my belly button. I shiver and put my hands on Iggy's toned chest. I flinch when Iggy's wings suddenly snap out into all their glory. I feel the feathers tickle me as they close in around us. Like our own bubble, keeping him and all his perfectness close to me. Iggy pulls himself back a few inches to regain his breath. His hands are slowly rubbing up and down my hips. "I love you," I whisper. My voice sounds very hoarse.

"Ella, I, I love you s-soooo much right now." Iggy's voice is shaking. "I can't even say how much I love you right now."

I smile, though I know Iggy can't see it. Iggy dropped his head down onto my shoulder and began panting. So did I. But I find it hard, considering Iggy's crushing my lungs. But I'm not about to tell him that. I just let him lay.

We lay in waiting for the tow truck to arrive. I can't decide if I want the truck to come soon, or if I want it to take forever. A fast tow truck means less time with Iggy, and we get to face the wrath of Mom sooner. But if it takes forever, then I've got more time with my perfect Iggy, but Mom might be even more mad that it took so long. Plus she (and everybody else, for that matter) would be suspicious of why me and Iggy were out for so long alone.

Together. That makes me shiver. Iggy probably thinks it's because I'm cold, so he begins to rub my arms. I decide not to correct him, because I kinda like the warmth.

Iggy kisses me softly on my cheeks. I blush. And just when my heartrate was getting close to normal, Iggy kissed me deeply again, making me dizzy. I gripped the back of Iggy's head to pull myself closer, and he put his hand on the small of my back to hold me.

A loud car horn smashes our moment. I regretfully turn to look, and there's the tow truck, waiting for us.

"C'mon, Ig. Let's go." I gently push Iggy, and he gets off me. He looks ruefully at the truck waiting. We treck up the side of the ditch towards the headlights waiting.


	2. The Second Chapter

~IGGY'S POV~

Tonight was...spectacular. Ella was spectacular. When she kissed me, I felt on top of the world. Nothing mattered but her. Nothing matters but her.

And now, that we are stuck in a tow truck with a rather large truck driver...I'm starting to come down of the high that Ella gave me. Starting.

But I know that it isn't helping that shes smushed right next to me, her soft legs rubbing against mine. And that her hand's resting on my knee. And that her cherry-smelling hair keeps blowing in my face. There's no helping me.

"So kids," the driver says, "what brings you out this late at night?"

"Um..." I say.

"School project," Ella lies. "We were on our way home when the car swerved over the edge."

"Alright. Now, who's am I leaving the car with?" He drawls.

"Both of us," I say. He looks suspicious. "We're siblings," I lie.

"Well alright," he says skeptically.

The rest of the ride home is silent and awkward. We pull into Ella's driveway, where Dr. Martinez is waiting. I shrink behind Ella, acting like a coward. Dr. Martinez hands the driver a wad of cash after the car is resting soundly on the driveway. Me and Ella pile out of the truck just in time for it to speed away.

"Inside." Dr. Martinez ushers us into the empty kitchen. The glowing clock on the oven tells me that it's 10:45. "Explain."

"We couldn't stand the house, with all the yelling," I start.

"So we went out to get some quiet," Ella continues.

"We went to the beach-"

"And we-well, Ella-got caught up watching the sun set."

"By the time the sun finished setting, it was 9:30."

"And then, in our rush to get home, we drove into a ditch."

"And the tow truck didn't get there until 40 minutes later."

Dr. Martinez silences us. "Next time, inform me of your whereabouts. Now bed, both of you." We both gratefully run to to the third floor (where both of our rooms are located).

"'Night, Ella." I push her against the wall and kissed her passionately. Ella's cold hands go up the front of my shirt, and mine go to her hips. Ella slowly rises above me, and I pick her up so that shes off the ground. I feel Ella try to pull back, but I just push myself back to her.

"Ig," Ella mumbles into my lips. "My mom's home. So is, so is everyone else." I stop reluctantly.

"I love you," I say while setting her back down.

"I love you too, Ig. We'll continue this later." I hear the smile in her voice, and I kiss her forehead.

"Can't wait," I grin widely. Ella hugs me, and I hear her door close. I slide down the wall, squatting down on the floor. I love Ella. And she loves me. I smile to myself. I look wistfully in the direction of Ella's door. I want her so badly. I'm tempted to open the door and take her full in my arms, and kiss her. But I know I can't.

I stand up and walk two doors down to my room. For once, I'm glad that I don't share a room with Gazzy. This way I can lay, and think about Ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I'm not gonna be one of those authors who spends alot of time talking. So I'll only talk if I've got something important to say. Which I don't. So Later.<strong>

**HuskerChick**


	3. The Third Chapter

~IGGY'S POV~

God. I can't get Ella out of my mind. I didn't fall asleep until very late into the night. I can't get the feeling of Ella jumping on top of me, her lips in contact with mine, her perfect body on top of mine.

I really hope that Angel isn't listening to my thoughts. I wait, but I don't hear her small voice doesn't jump into my mind. She isn't listening.

"Ig," Fang walks into my room and sits at the end of my bed. "Where'd you and Ella go last night?"

"Oh." I rack my brain for a reasonable answer that won't make Fang suspicious. "Uh, we went to the uh, beach. Yeah. We didn't want to get caught up in the trouble. We just went to the beach, and watched the sun set. Then Ella drove into a ditch. Uh, yeah." I just left out the part about me and Ella making out.

"That's ALL that happened?" Fang says curiously.

"Yes!" I blush, which may have given me away.

"Lies," Fang accuses.

"No really! That's what happened!"

"Whatever..." I hear Fang's hair go back and forth, meaning he's shaking his head.

"Just get out." I throw one of the pillows on my floor at Fang. I hear him catch it.

"Whatever, dude."

I fall backwards onto the pile of blankets on my bed. I hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I say. I hear quiet footsteps that are quieter than anybodies in the flock. My heart races. It must be Ella.

"Iggy?" I'm right, it is Ella.

"C'mere." I open my arms for her. I hear her footsteps come over to my bed and she crawls into my arms. I hold her tight to my bare chest. I can feel her heart beating. "What's up, El?"

"I just missed you," she said. Butterflies go through my abdomen.

I scoot her over so that she's facing me. I badly want to see her face. She kisses my lips softly. But even that's too much for me. I have to have more of Ella. I roll her underneath me, and I hungrily kiss her face. I feel her cold hands move down my back so that their just above the waistband of my pj pants. I'm cupping her face in my hands. 'Ella's got soft skin' I think.

"I, missed, you, too," I say into her mouth. I want more privacy for us, so I open up my wings and enclose me and Ella in them. She seems to like this, because I feel her smile.

"Ig, what if, someone, sees us?" Ella says when I move down to her neck.

"Who cares?" I stop with her neck so I can talk clearly. "We've all walked in on Max 'n Fang going at it plenty of times."

"Yeah, but that's them. It's normal. They don't know about us," she says. I roll so that I'm on bottom and Ella's on my chest. My wings still cover us.

"Wanna go tell them?"

"No!" Ella says sharply. I laugh and move back to her neck. This distracts Ella from our conversation for a little while. She pulls me back up to her lips which smash roughly into mine. I've never been happier.

Eventually, even my super-human lungs can't take the lack of oxygen. I'm shocked that Ella isn't blue yet. I stop and just cuddle with Ella. "Why don't you want anyone else to know?"

"It's just...they won't approve. I mean, I'm Ella. I'm not like you guys," she says sadly.

"Don't say that!" I scold Ella. "Your perfect. Everyone thinks of you like family. I mean, we have lived together for 4 months now."

Her head moves up and down on my chest in a nod. "I guess. But, what if they don't like us being, you know, together?" She mumbles.

"That isn't gonna happen, El. They'll love us, I know it." I hear her smile as she straddles my waist. She leans down on my face and our lips begin to dance again. I can't pay attention to anything other than Ella.

"I love you," she says without removing her lips.

"I love you too, El." Talking isn't needed anymore. We silently kiss for what feels like hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to say, 'cause I'm posting this like, 2 minutes after the previous chapter. So yeah. Love ya.<strong>

**HuskerChick**


	4. The Fourth Chapter

~FANGS'S POV~

I knew it. Not to bee a Peeping Tom or anything, but I've been looking into Iggy's room for the past 5 minutes. He and Ella have been...going at it the entire time.

I don't close the door when I leave so that I don't let them know I've been watching. Once I'm far from Iggy's room, I call out for Max. She comes up behind me and kisses my neck. I feel shivers.

"What'dya want?" She asks seductivly. I playfully smack her butt.

"To show you something," I say. "Follow."

I hold Max's hand and lead her over to Iggy's room. I put my finger to my lips to signify silence. I inch open Iggy's door to reveal the make out session taking place on Iggy's bed. You can't see much except 2 pairs of legs sticking out of a winged shield, but you can tell who those legs belong too.

Max's jaw drops down three stories to the basement. We silently watch until we realize what perverts we're being and leave.

We go down to the second floor (where my room is) and take a seat on my bed. "How long have they been at that?" Max asks. She looks pretty creeped out. I am too.

"Um, I was there for a looooong time before I got you," was all I said.

"I swear, if Iggy even tries to-"

"Max!" I cut her off. "This is Iggy we're talking about, not me." I smirk; Max sticks out her tongue.

"I know, I know, it's just...Ella! She's my sister, of all people for Iggy to hit on in this world. Could he have picked a creepier date?" I open my mouth to make a comment. "Don't say anything." I smirk again.

"So are we gonna wait for them to tell us?" Max asks me.

"Probably should," I say. "We don't want to look like we were SPYING or anything."

"But-"

"Hush. We'll wait for them. Unless it starts to take forever for them to." Max nods. "So, you want to have some fun?"

"Gladly," Max says.

I pull her over to me and we start to kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much again. Only a couple minutes after the previous 2 chapters. Hou van je (love you in Dutch).<strong>

**HuskerChick**


	5. The Fifth Chapter

~ELLA'S POV~

"El," Iggy moans. "I-I love-" He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I'm hesitating on telling him that I can barely breathe. Half from all the making out, half from Iggy crushing my lungs by laying on top of me.

His hands slide down my waist until they're resting on the waistband of my plaid pj pants. He tugs the sides of them down slightly.

No. I'm going to put my foot down. I'm 16, and Iggy's 18. He may feel ready for this, but I sure don't. I grip his hands tightly and pull them away from my hips. Iggy and I continue as if nothing's happened. But Iggy apparent'y can't take a hint, because in a few short minutes, his hands are back pulling on my pants. I slap them off and turn my face away from Iggy's.

"What's up, El?" Iggy asks naively.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ig. You may be ready for this, but I'm not. You aren't going to get into my pants." I push him off of me and I shove my way out of his wings.

"Ella!" Iggy says as I close the door.

Getting out of the house'll be best for me. I change into a pair of white jeanshorts and my Panic! at the Disco concert shirt. I fix my hair (don't want to hint about my actions to anybody) and put on some makeup.

I plan on going to my friend Sharona Grace's house. I can't stay here with...Iggy.

Since my car's totaled, I take the Jeep. The breeze feels nice once I get out on the highway.

'What the hell's wrong with Iggy?' I think. 'I thought that he'd respect me enough to back off, but I guess mom's right. All guys are the same. They only want one thing: your body.'

I pull into the familiar driveway of my friend Sharona Grace's house. She's been my best friend since I first moved here in 3rd grade. She gets me better than anybody. Even better than Max.

"I got your voicemail!" Sharona Grace hobbles out the front door clad in her banana pj bottoms and ratty sweatshirt. "What's up?"

"Can we talk about it...not in the driveway?" I ask.

"Shure thang, girlie. C'mon," Sharona Grace says.

I'm greeted by Sharona Grace's mom when I walk into the room. "Hi there, Ella. How's your mom?"

"She's doing fine," I say. "My stepsister's and her familly's in town, so the house's kinda busy."

"That must be a handful." She laughs to herself.

"Bye, mom!" Sharona Grace says. I giggle as she pulls me into her bedroom. She locks the door and turns to face me. "Spill, Ells."

"So last night, I kinda...made out with Max's adopted brother Iggy," I say quietly. Sharona Grace squeals with delight and jumps onto her bed.

"Ellie! You took this long to tell me?" She's giddy, and I can't help but laugh. "Sooooooo, is he your new boo?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about." My tone quiets her laughter. "We were making out this morning, and he kinda tried to take off my pants."

"Bastard," Sharona Grace sneers. "No guy tries something like that on my Ellie."

"And when I moved his hands away, he tried again!" I cry. "He told me that he loved me, but then he can't respect me?"

"Typical boy, Ells. You need someone extrordinary!" She playfully hits my knee. She sounds like she's kidding, but I know that she means it.

"Thanks, Ro," I say gratefully. "Now, I've got a large cash infusion, and I can hear the mall calling. You in?"

"Shut up, Elle. You know the day that I don't want to go to the mall is the day that hell freezes over!"

"Then let's go!" I laugh and pull her out the door and into the Jeep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a procrastinator. I should be writing my English report that's due tomorrow. But FanFiction's more important.<strong>

**HuskerChick**


	6. The Sixth Chapter

~IGGY'S POV~

I ruined it. Ella was mine. All mine. And since I can't control myself, now she's gone.

After she slammed the door, I laid in bed, rubbing my useless eyes. 'She's only 16,' I think. 'Why would I be stupid enough to even try that with her? I'm classy, aren't I? I could never think of taking advantage of Ella like that.'

"I better go set things right, before it's too late," I say to myself. I slide my feet over to my closet. I pull out a white sweater and pull it over my head so I'm not walking around shirtless.

First stop on the Ella Hunt: her room. I open the door, but don't hear any breathing. I take a few steps into her room, and feel a familiar piece of clothing under my feet. The pj bottoms that she was wearing previously were laying here. So she's gotten dressed. That probably doesn't mean much to my search for Ella. Better continue looking.

Second stop: Max's room. She might've gone to talk to Max about what I did to her, but I doubt it. She was so against telling anybody. But it's worth a shot. I get 4 feet away before hearing the sounds of an intense love-making session. 'So Ella's not in there...'

Down to the kitchen I go. Dr. Martinez is busy making lunch for the family. "Is Ella down here?" I ask her.

"She left, maybe 20 minutes ago," she tells me. I refrain from sighing.

"Alright then," I say.

"Any reason why you're looking for Ella?" She asks me skeptically.

I shake my head and say, "No, nope. Just wondering." Could I have been any more obvious? I bolt from the room before any more questions are asked.

So she left. Crap...

I've got only one idea left. And to fufil it, I've got to go into the danger zone...

* * *

><p>"Fang?" I knock on the door to Max's room.<p>

I open the door, and am greeted by "Get the hell out of here, Ig!" and "Shut the damn door!"

"I need to talk to Fang. Alone. Without you, Max." I say sheepishly. I hear Max reluctantly stand up from Fang's bed. She growls curses at me as she passes on the way out. Hmm. Must've interrupted something good. Whatever.

"What is possibly so important that you need to interrupt-" I cut Fang off.

"I've made a massive mistake."

"What'd you do now, Ig? Blow up the wrong thing this time?" He smirks, and I slug his arm.

"Seriously." I lower my voice. "Me and Ella kinda...made out."

"Your saying that was a mistake?" He asks me. "Max's gonna kill you..."

"Lemme finish. We were making out in my bed and I..." I don't know how to put this in a way that Fang wont laugh and/or embarass me. "I kinda tried-I kinda wanted-I started trying to take her pants off." Fang doesn't say anything. "And she freaked out on me and left, and now I have no clue where she is so I can apologize. I made a huge mistake doing that. I swear, I never wanted to do anything like that to Ella! I don't know...I just got so caught up in her being kissing me and her sexy-"

"Now I'm gonna stop you right there." Fang cuts me off. I'm grateful, 'cause I've started to ramble a little, and who knows what would've come out of my mouth if I'd been talking for a few more seconds. "First off, NEVER tell that to Max. She'll kill you."

"I knew that much," I say sarcastically.

"Secondly, you gotta control yourself with Ella. She's younger than you." I roll my eyes, cause I know that Fang doesn't believe a word that's springing from his trap. "My advice: apologize. And do something romantic. P.S. I've learned that when apologizing, it's best to avoid kissing and crap like that. Save it for when they're crawling back into your arms. It'll be better than anything you'll ever get." I can hear the smirk on his face, and can easily picture him waggling his eyebrows at me. I extend my leg and make contact with his chest.

"So, romantic meaning that cheezy crap that's in the movies?" I hear Fang nod. "Any ideas?" I ask hopefully.

"Come up with it yourself, dude. It'll mean more. Now if you excuse me, I've got an angy Max to tend to." I fall flat on Max's bed and think.

'What to do, what to do?' I think. Hmmmm. I've known Ella for a while now...what does she like? Hmmm. 'Think, Iggy, think.'

Yes! I've got something! And it's called and I.D.E.A.!

Hmmmmm. Guess I've got to go interrupt Fang and Max again...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm proud. I finished my English paper. Only (and I use that term loosley) took me 2 hours. Psh. Now I've got another chapter. I'm proud. 2 days up, and I've already got 6 chapters. I. Am. On. A. Roll.<strong>

**HuskerChick**


	7. The Seventh Chapter

~ELLA'S POV~

Shopping's always fun. Especially with Sharona Grace. She always manages to find the kind of clothes that I would never even think to try on, force me into them, and every time I always look super sexy.

After shopping for hours, I get a call from Max.

"Yeah, Max?" I pick.

"Wanna go to the beach with me?" she asks. That sounds fun.

"Sure. Be home in 10." I hang up. "Sorry, Ro. Sister bonding time. Gotta go, love ya."

"Love you too, Ells," Sharona Grace hugs me.

"Need a ride?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "'Nah, I've still got some stores to hit up." We both giggle. "Text you later though, 'kay?"

I nod and walk back to the Jeep.

I stop home breifely to change into my electric orange bikini and grab my towel before heaing over to the beach. 'Where shuld I park?' I text Max.

I quickly get a response back. 'The far end of the beach.' That's the same place that me and Iggy were yesterday. I groan.

I ironically park in the exact same spot as yesterday. No other cars are in the parking lot, so I assume that Max flew here. I walk over to the area that Max said she would be, but not a soul is in sight. "Max!" I call out. Nothing. "Ya here?" I look out into the water, thinking maybe she's swimming. But nothing's there.

"Hey." Oh, shit. I know that voice.

"Iggy, don't you dare come any closer," I order.

"Listen, Ells-"

"Don't call me that," I say sharply.

"Listen. I'm here to say I'm sorry. Taking advantage of you was the worst thing for me to possibly do to you. Ever. It was a massive mistake for me to ever try anything like that on you." I start to feel a little remorse for treating him so harshly, but I squelch the feeling before it can grow.

'What he was going to do is inexcusable.'

"Ella, the half a day I spent with you was like nothing I've ever felt before. No amount of explotion, no amount of saving the world, none of that could ever compare to being with you. You make me feel like nothing else ever could."

'Awwwwwww,' I think, but I make sure that no sound comes out of my mouth.

"Please, Ella. Give me one more chance. We don't have to do anything physical at all. If you wanted to, I could keep a 2 foot distance from you at all times. I just need you to love me. Please." Iggy's taking one step closer to me with every word. He's a mere 5 feet in front of me.

"Iggy-"

"Please," is all he says before stopping. He just stares at me. All I can detect from his eyes are Love and Remorse.

Without thinking, and letting my heart do whatever it pleases, I take a step forward. Then two steps forward. Then three. Then four. Now, Iggy's 5 inches in front of me. He's looking down on me, and I can tell that he's debating on whether or not to hold me, kiss me, or just let me stand there. I know that he'll choose the last one (which so happens to be my least favorite) so I make the decision for him.

I reach out and grab his two hands with mine and hold them. The largest smile I've ever scene covers Iggy's face as he picks me up and twirls me around. I snuggle my face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Ella. And I swear on my life, that I'll never do anything like that to you, ever again. I swear, not until you're completely and fully ready." I smile into his skin, and I know he feels it.

"Love you too, Ig."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending it, I guess. I've got a new idea for a story. So, yeah.<strong>

**HuskerChick**


End file.
